


morning drip

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are only so many ways to wake up one's boyfriend, but Charles is determined to try another one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning drip

**Author's Note:**

> Written with a few friends in a rimming challenge. Some artists drew, then we wrote (I went without any art.) As it was a quick thing, this is all un-betaed. *hides from that*
> 
> But, pr0n is good right?

Charles rolled over, removing his hands from around Erik’s waist. It was too early to be up, but he had been put in charge of making coffee. So, there must be coffee. The walk down the hall and into the kitchen stretched on, but the thought of warm coffee hitting his tongue was enough for Charles to press forward. As he ground the beans (making sure that he could allow Erik a few more minutes to sleep), he thought about just how to wake Erik up today.

Usually, Charles ambled into the room with a cup of coffee in each hand, graciously handing one to Erik before allowing Erik the bathroom. While the idea had become routine, Charles couldn’t help but feel like there was something else he could do this morning.

Drops of coffee hit the bottom of the pot, Charles’ attention drawn down to himself. His straining erection, even after the walk down the hall wasn’t much of shock, but he was sure that Erik could (and would) appreciate something to distract him before their meeting with the Department of Education about accreditation for schools.

Determined to make the most of the idea he had as the coffee brewed, Charles walked back into their bedroom depositing the coffee cups on the dresser instead of bringing them both to the nightstands.

“Morning love,” Charles murmured into Erik’s ear as Charles sank back into the bed.

“‘t’s too early, ‘arles,” Erik grumbled.

“I know how to make it up to you,” Charles replied, repositioning himself from beside Erik to lower in the bed. Charles pulled down the elastic of Erik’s boxers, appreciating the sight of his boyfriend’s ass as he did. “You’re gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous.”

His hands grabbed at the firm flesh of Erik’s, before Charles set to work on his goal. Hand still gripping each of Erik’s hips, Charles gently pressed a kiss against one cheek.

“You’re mine,” Charles breathed. “All mine.” To prove the point, Charles kissed at Erik’s hole, reveling in the feel of Erik’s muscles tightening up.

Erik mumbled something. “What was that?” Charles asked.

“Don’t,” Erik said as he lifted his head off the pillow.

“But I know you love it,” Charles retorted before he went back to kissing between Eirk’s cheeks. Erik’s hips pistoned down as Charles continued to kiss and lick around Erik’s flesh. Charles hummed his appreciation as his tongue let out to lick against Erik. Erik’s hips continued to push up and down against Charles before Charles had to hold Erik in place.

“Soon,” Charles said briefly, before he went back to work on his boyfriend. The coffee after this would be well worth the wait.


End file.
